Adrian Kinez
Adrian Mikhail Kuznetsov "Kinez" (played by Adrian) is a missing son of Hecate. His whereabouts are unknown to Camp Half-Blood, even his best friend Clayton Thornton, but he appears to be held hostage by a somewhat powerful pair of older demigods for mysterious reasons. Biography Pre-Camp Adrian Mikhail Kuznetsov (known to many as Adrian Kinez) was born in Phoenix, Arizona, to Artemiy Kuznetsov on November 17th, 1996. His father has been able to see through the Mist since he was a child growing up in Leningrad. Artemiy was always fascinated by the extraordinary sights he could see, but his family, being Sightless mortals, believed that he was over-imaginative, and (as staunch atheists) rejected his notion that the Greek gods were real, and ridiculed him constantly. But this did not deter Artemiy. He escaped the USSR in 1987 (when the Soviet Union began its inevitable decline) to the United States, landed in Los Angeles, changed his name to Atticus Kinez (to avoid further discrimination), and began studying relentlessly at UCLA. Eventually, he earned his doctoral degree in theoretical physics. For a moment, Atticus believed that he would no longer see these “monsters” and beings that had once graced his childhood. Now that he had a background in science, these sights could be quickly rationalized. But they couldn’t. In fact, in America, his sightings increased. He saw Scythian dracaena. Harpies. Massive eagles. Centaurs. Satyrs. Nymphs of all kinds. It was as if they all had congregated in America – the centerpiece of Western civilization. His brain didn’t know what to make of this. This should be impossible. But it wasn’t, he was seeing it with his own two eyes. His understanding of the universe seemed to melt before his eyes, like an ice cube in the hot desert sun. And then he met her. Atticus was frantically researching explanations of the Greek mythos he was seeing in the Burton Barr Library in Phoenix when he first met Hecate. To Atticus’s surprise, the goddess of magic was fascinated at the mortal’s inclination to further pursue the mysterious, rather than reject it outright. In return, he was fascinated for many reasons – one, he was having a one-on-one chat with Hecate. Two, she seemed quick to explain the mysterious events he witnessed – as it turns out, the Greek gods are not only real, they now live in America. He was one of the few mortals that could see past the Mist – a magical veil that protected the immortal world from human sight. In Hecate’s eyes, Atticus was doing a brave thing in not running from this ability, but embracing it and using it to expand his knowledge. After a few months, the goddess and the mortal began to fall slowly in love. Then, on the eve of All Hallow’s Day, Hecate suddenly vanished from Atticus’s life. Just like that. On November 17th, 1996, Atticus’s life changed forever. He was on his computer, arguing with a crazed conspiracy theorist over the Internet, when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened it to find empty air. Confused, he looked down to see a bundle of blankets resting in a basket. At the top of the bundle was a round, sleeping face – and a note. As it turned out, this was Hecate and Atticus’s son. He could not return to the Underworld with her, but instead had to remain with his father. After overcoming his understandable shock, Atticus accepted the baby boy into his house, naming him Adrian after the River Adria. For five years, Atticus began the grueling process of both raising a child and researching a possible link between science and magic. Then, in 2001, Atticus received yet another knock on the door. This time, Hecate appeared once more before him to give him a grave warning; now that the young demigod was growing older, his ability to attract monsters was growing stronger. Coupled with Atticus’s risky experiments with magic, an ultimatum had to be reached – either give up his research, or give up Adrian. Unfortunately, Atticus was still young enough to be flawed. He couldn’t possibly give up his pursuits, not after coming all this way. He arranged for an adoption with a wealthy but standoffish couple in Mission Hills, KS. For five more years, Adrian grew up under the strict and chilly rule of his new parents – an old, seemingly unremarkable couple that hardly took him out of their expansive home. Adrian spent most of his time reading books about fantastic worlds and stories, but he did figure out something interesting about himself – he could move stuff with his mind. He wasn’t sure how he could do it. It was like a sixth sense, or just like moving an arm. Some stuff seemed more difficult to move with his mind than with his actual limbs, but it was still something he enjoyed in his spare time. Adrian dared not reveal this to his new parents, however. He only expected disdain from them – or worse, punishment. In 2006, the day after his tenth birthday, Adrian’s life shifted dramatically. A freak snowstorm had cut off the power to his house for several hours early that morning. Adrian’s parents were out at this time and had become stranded at a shop. To the young child’s horror, he heard glass breaking from the living room down the hall from his room. Adrian looked out from his doorway to find two gorgeous-looking girls about his age jumping gracefully through his window. Terrified, and a little confused, Adrian hid in his room and dug out a dusty wooden baseball bat, wondering if he’d actually have to strike a girl in order to defend himself. He also wondered why on Earth two kids would be breaking and entering in the middle of a snowstorm. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. It swung open, and Adrian lashed his bat through the air. Instead of finding a girl, though, he came face to face with a tall man, appearing to be in his 20s. In a low, hushed voice, he introduced himself as Clayton, and promptly ordered the younger boy to find a coat and some decent pants – they were about to make a run for it. Before Adrian could begin to question Clayton’s motives, he heard a horrendous shriek coming from down the hall. Clayton bolted to Adrian’s drawer, pulled out a puffy coat and some ripped jeans, and threw them at him. Quickly, the young boy threw the clothes on, and together the two dashed through the halls of the house. As they ran, Clayton began to explain – through thick gasps of air – that Adrian was in fact a child of one of the Greek gods, and the girls that were chasing the two of them were in fact empousai – crazed, monstrous daughters of Hecate. Clayton boosted Adrian out of the broken window and the two of them quickly ran through the icy streets of Mission Hills. The second part of their travel involved a Greyhound bus trip to New York City. The more Clayton explained Adrian’s origins, and the reality of the Greek gods, the more the young demigod grew confused by everything. All that his father didn’t tell him, his adoptive parents refused to speak… he questioned why they did it. And he still didn’t get an answer as to who his mother was. The two reached a turning point in their journey in Roanoke, VA, right before the drive through the Appalachian Mountains. Their Greyhound bus had broken down, and instead of waiting at least 36 hours for it to be fixed, Clayton decided to embark on foot, and the two traversed the wilderness of the East Coast. Everything was fine, for the next 12 hours. And then they met the wasp. It was a big wasp. A huge wasp. Like, Greek-monster size. One that Clayton had never seen before, or wanted to see. And it had one huge stinger, like a sword. Clayton correctly deduced that this was a monster, and that the suggested course of action was to skirt around it and flee. Unfortunately, the myth that wasps can detect fear turned out to be true for this one, and with its huge wings it flew directly towards Adrian, stinger-first. If it wasn’t for the boulder that Clayton was hiding behind, Adrian would be dead right now. No, he didn’t hide behind it as well. In his panic, he managed to lift the boulder into the air and throw it at the wasp with his mind, sending the bug and the rock flying through the air. Both landed with a crunch and, impressed, Clayton took Adrian’s hand and dragged him through the rest of the Appalachian Mountains with no further incident. Pre-RPG It was on Thanksgiving Day, November 23rd, that Adrian finally arrived at Camp. As they began to crest the hill, a glowing symbol appeared above his head – Clayton explained that it was the symbol of Hecate, goddess of magic and doorways. She was also his mother. At the age of 10, Adrian became a camper at Camp Half-Blood, and for the next eight years he would train his abilities and become a somewhat-liked figure at camp. During his stay at Camp Half-Blood, Adrian had many experiences that shaped the way he views the world and his life. During a small quest when he was younger, he had the opportunity to reconnect with his father, and the two occasionally Iris-message each other from time to time. His friendship with Clayton also solidified, to the point where early on, Clayton and Adrian formed a strong empathy link that allowed each other to feel each other’s emotions and thoughts. Three years ago, at the age of 18, Adrian traveled with his friend Clayton across the country in a camper back to Camp Half-Blood, after Adrian spent the winter with his father for the first time in 13 years. They had planned a road trip that included sightseeing in Las Cruces, Houston, and Memphis. But in the Appalachian Mountains, the two encountered a horrifically familiar force – the giant wasp. It had slammed into the van and overturned it, throwing Clayton and Adrian out. Clayton was knocked unconscious, and when he came to, he discovered his friend had vanished – Adrian was gone. He has been missing for three years now, and Clayton is convinced that he is still alive. Physical Appearance Adrian stands at a healthy 5'10", with naturally brown hair and blue-green eyes. He has no distinguishing marks on him, apart from a thin but noticeable scar just underneath his collarbone. Mental Appearance Prior to the incident in 2015, Adrian was an energetic and spirited individual. He was always willing to go on “adventures,” hang out with campers, and just make sure everyone was having a great time. He was fairly fun (if a little annoying) to be around. He was also a bit more liberal with his abilities. Nobody knows if this will be the same anymore. Strengths Adrian has over a decade of experience of being a demigod under his belt. As one of the older campers, he has been more than willing to dispense whatever knowledge or help they might need. Even though he is not a counselor, he still tries to help around as much as possible, having owed his life to the place of refuge he calls home. Adrian is also well-versed in magic. Even though he’s only able to perform two abilities, he nevertheless is experienced with the way other forms of magic work, and may sometimes help other Hecate kids with their training. He’s also an excellent fighter, and can be quite adept with a variety of weapons – except the bow and arrow. After 11 years, Adrian still sucks at archery. Weaknesses Adrian has a tendency to be overbearing at times, which can sometimes get on camper's nerves. His desire to be a "leading figure" at camp may sometimes step on the toes of other actual leaders. He doesn't mean to do this, of course. He just wants to be included in the action, and feels like it's his duty since he's been at camp so long. A part of him, as a result, also harbors a bit of resentment at the fact that he’s never been counselor, despite his age. He understands the Camp’s reasons, but still feels that he is more than experienced to be a leader. Powers * Telekinesis: Adrian has the ability to move objects with his mind. It’s an ability he has trained with for years, and he’s developed enough to be able to move or even stop vehicles in motion. Of course, too much use can be a strain on his mind. * Summoning: After experimenting with many forms of magic in the past, Adrian has finally decided that Summoning was the power he enjoyed the most. He dislikes the “creep factor” that the undead has, and finds monsters to be unpredictable, so instead he opts for animals (and the occasional ghost) to help him when the time is needed. Adrian summons by speaking in Ancient Greek and holding his palm out towards the location where he wants the being or object to appear. It will remain as long as Adrian is focused – if his attention is too focused on something else, or if he is knocked out or his stamina depletes, the summoned thing will dissipate in a puff of Mist. In addition, larger things such as elephants or cruise liners (yes, he tried this in the Sound once. Some people weren’t happy) require more focus and energy, and will disappear faster. Weapon After losing his beloved boomerangs forever in the wilderness of the Appalachians, Adrian has adopted a Stygian iron sword given to him by his adoptive father that Adrian describes as “not the same, but good enough.” He's opted to name it "Harbinger" and hasn't noticed anything unusual about it. But it's from the Underworld, so that has to count for something. Trivia * Adrian's biography has been rewritten a little since boyhoy's original RPG. As a result, his siblings Adam and Alice do not exist in this universe. * His FC is Iain de Caistecker. Category:Characters Category:Hecate Cabin Category:Half-Blood Category:Adrian